The Awakening
by JlynCSS
Summary: Sequel to “The Choice”. Richard and Kahlan look forward to their wedding but there is evil about looking to take the one thing they cherish above all else.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Sequel to "_The Choice_". Richard and Kahlan look forward to their wedding but there is evil about looking to take the one thing they cherish above all else.**

**Chapter 1**

Richard held both hands out to Kahlan to help her up from the lake onto the shore. The water had felt warm enough while they were beneath its cover, but now the night air was beginning to make their teeth chatter. He grabbed the blanket they had left in the grass and, drawing her near, wrapped it around them. Bundled together, they dropped to the ground, Kahlan's light laughter at their clumsy decent filling the air. They were soon warmed by the blanket and each other's tender kiss.

They had returned to the lake, to the same spot they had first made love the night before. Richard had brought Kahlan back here this night, after his talk with Zedd confirming his discovery of his immunity to her power.

Having made love in the moonlit waters of the lake, they now lay on the grassy shoreline rolled up together in the blanket, as if in a loose cocoon, their hair still wet with water. Their faces just inches apart, Kahlan's eyes looked up to the sky, thanking the stars, while Richard's eyes roamed her face. He freed an arm from the blanket and propped his head, a smile on his face. "You know what this means don't you, Kahlan?"

She brought her gaze to his. Not sure where he was going with it, she slyly smiled back, "I'm sure I have no idea. What does this mean Richard?"

"Zedd said you must choose a mate, to continue the line of Confessors."

She looked at him with a happy smirk, waiting for him to continue.

"And I've told you you'll have no mate but me."

Kahlan's smile broadened. "That doesn't leave me much choice now does it?"

He touched a pointed finger to her nose as if scolding her, "No." he replied sternly, but with a smile in his eyes.

Those eyes fixed on hers and he leaned in close, his lips a breath away from hers, "Marry me Kahlan." The words caught her off guard. Even though she had suspected what he might say, once he actually said it, she found she was surprised. She blinked back the tears filling her eyes. She couldn't find her voice.

Still leaning in close, Richard held her gaze waiting intently for her answer. What he knew was only a matter of seconds seemed an eternity to him. His heart thundered in his chest, waiting for her reply.

Barely able to breathe, Kahlan answered in a whisper as the tears slipped from her eyes, "Yes, Richard. Dear spirits, yes." He immediately closed the gap of their lips, kissing her firmly, his arms wrapping around her pulling her even closer, holding her tight.

"Tomorrow then" he said. "We'll go into town and find one of the town elders. We'll ask him to say the words over us."

"Richard, how would feel about traveling to Holly Meade to be married? It's only a few days walk from here. I'd really love to have some familiar faces with us." Richard knew Holly Meade was the town where Martha and Rachel had settled. Martha had taken her boys and Rachel with her after fleeing the Queen of Tamarang. He also knew that with Dennee and the other Confessors dead, Kahlan would miss having her sister and dear friends with her.

He put a hand behind her head and smiled "yes, of course." He felt foolish for not having thought of it himself. "I'd really like that too."

They spent the rest of the night sharing plans for the future and making love in their cocoon.

##

Kahlan folded the blanket that had been their bed as Richard secured the Sword of Truth around his waist.

A feeling of happiness washed over him. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he feared losing her forever, that her duty as a Confessor would bind her to a mate she didn't love. Now, having spent the night together, they were off to be married. Richard shook his head, thanking the good spirits for their benevolence.

Kahlan too looked happy, radiant actually. He thought she looked more beautiful every time he looked at her. He took her hand in his as they made their way back to camp.

##

"Ah, the lovebirds have returned!" Zedd cheerfully teased at seeing them approach camp. He sat near the fire having a simple breakfast of porridge and berries.

Richard laughed at his grandfather's remark. "Not only have we returned, we have news, Zedd. We're going to be married."

A large smile spread over is grandfather's face. "Married! That's wonderful Richard. He gave an affectionate grip to Richard's shoulder and pulled him into a bear hug. He turned to Kahlan. "Come here child! Welcome to the family!" he hugged her tightly. She returned his hug with a glowing smile.

##

To Zedd's delight, three days later they arrived at Holly Meade just in time for the evening meal. They made their way to the village inn that now belonged to Martha. She had purchased it with the help of the pink sapphire Zedd had given her, compliments of Queen Milena, leaving plenty of gold left over for her and her children, which now included Rachel, to live a comfortable life.

"It's so good to see you again Rachel" Kahlan hugged her tight. "Where's Sara?"

Rachel beamed with happiness at seeing her friends again and ran to get her treasured doll, Sara, who she had left sitting on a nearby window seat.

Martha made sure everyone was settled comfortably at the large family table and served them all a hot meal of stew, bread and fruit. She was excited to learn of their plans and told them where to find the town elder who could perform the ceremony.

"Kahlan, what about a dress? Are you in need of one?"

Kahlan told her she hadn't thought about a dress. As was the custom, most women just wore their best. She planned to wear her Confessor's dress.

"Oh, please" Martha pressed, "let me take you to the town seamstress. She has the most beautiful fabrics. I'm sure she could make you a dress in no time. I'll even help her to ensure it gets done in the fastest time."

Kahlan looked to Richard. She knew he was as anxious as she was to have the ceremony. They had already delayed it by waiting to get to Holly Meade. He smiled with his reply "I can wait a few more days, Kahlan. I want you to have the dress if you wish it."

She squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I wish it. Don't worry it should be done in less than a week."

"A week! Tell the seamstress she has 3 days, not a day more."

Martha's nod of her head confirmed to both that she believed it could be done.

##

Kahlan's back was against the door to her room, her arms draped over Richard's shoulders, his kisses along her neck, warm and inviting. He looked up into her eyes "Why did we decide to wait until we're married before we're together again?"

She smiled at his teasing. "It's just a few more days. It gives us something to look forward to."

"That it does." He kissed her goodnight. "I'll be right next door should you change your mind."

She smiled and gave him a little push with her hands. She twisted the doorknob behind her and slipped into her room.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kahlan lay awake in bed still dreaming of what the day would bring as she admired the finished dress she would wear to marry Richard as it hung by the door. As promised, with Martha's help, the seamstress had been able to finish the dress in just 3 days. She hoped Richard would like it as much as she did. The shimmery smooth fabric of pearl white was scattered with petite flowers of a deep cornflower blue that Martha said brought out the intensity of her eyes.

She and Richard would be married this day. Never did she imagine she would marry for love. Tears of joy pricked her eyes. Hearing a soft rap on her door, she got out of bed and padded over to it. "Who is it?"

"The happiest man alive."

"Richard!" she opened the door and pulled him in. Wrapping her arms around him she passionately kissed his lips.

He pulled her up into his arms, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

"How's my future wife this morning?"

"She couldn't be better. She's getting married today."

"It's about time too." He smiled warmly, taking in her radiant eyes. "I brought these for you" he said, holding up a small bouquet of freshly picked Morning Glories in a deep shade of cornflower blue.

"How did you know to pick these, Richard? They're just the right color." She knew they would complement the flowers of her dress perfectly.

"Let's just say I had a feeling….and a little help from Rachel."

Kahlan smiled at the thought of Richard picking flowers with Rachel. She rested her nose against his. "I'm so happy Richard. I never dreamed I'd marry for love."

He circled his arms tight around her waist "I never dreamed I'd marry the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her tenderly, allowing her warmth to seep into him. He would stay here in her arms all day were it not for their wedding. He pulled himself from the embrace. "The sooner you're dressed, the sooner we'll be married." He looked to the bed behind her "and the sooner we can start continuing the line of Confessors."

Kahlan blushed and shooed him out the door. "Out with you then and let me get ready!"

He grabbed the door just before it closed, leaning in close, "I love you Kahlan."

She gave him a quick kiss around the door "I love you too."

##

"My, my, Mother Confessor. Your Richard won't know what to do with himself when he sees how beautiful you are." Martha finished tying the ribbon she had woven through the soft tendrils of Kahlan's hair. She had worked small braids from Kahlan's temples joining them together as one with the silken ribbon to lay over her thick mass of hair in the back.

Her dress was cut low across her chest accentuating her bosom, causing it to overflow the fabric in just the right manner. The narrow waist hugged her middle before gracefully flowing over her hips. The shimmery pearl of the fabric matched Kahlan's skin bringing out her inner radiance. Kahlan lifted the bouquet of blue Morning Glories off the table near the door and headed downstairs.

Richard waited for her at the bottom of the steps. He too had dressed for the occasion, with new pants and tunic. Kahlan thought he looked handsome indeed. Richard's breath caught in his chest as he watched her descend the stairs. Her beauty and grace so overwhelmed him, he could barely remember his own name. He walked to meet her and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips, softly kissing her fingers. His eyes looked deeply into hers, "I think I've forgotten how to breathe. You look beautiful, Kahlan." She looked at him through watery eyes, brought on more by the way he looked at her than the words he'd said. She smiled a special smile just for him, keeping her tears in check.

Zedd, Rachel, Martha and her boys stood and watched as the town elder said the words over them. Lost in each other's eyes it seemed they were the only two people alive. They repeated the words and answered the questions when asked, but in their hearts, in their souls they were already committed. Before the elder ever said a word, they were one.

When Richard pulled Kahlan close to kiss his newly pronounced wife, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her bouquet behind him as they tenderly kissed.

##

Richard awoke face down in their bed. No longer feeling Kahlan's warm body against him, he stretched out an arm reaching to pull her close. He felt only the empty bed. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the faint light of dawn. Not seeing her nearby, he sat up. "Kahlan?" His eyes scanned the dimness of their room. "Kahlan?" He climbed out of bed and pulled on his buckskin pants. He saw Kahlan's wedding dress lying on the bedside chair, right where he had tossed it earlier that night. He saw her Confessors dress hanging on a hook near the door. Richard retrieved her pack only to find her traveling clothes were still stuffed inside. All her clothes were here. Yet she wasn't in their room. Richard felt his throat closing in. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he needed to find out. Now.

Kahlan had awoken suddenly. She'd thought she'd heard a noise. She lay against Richard, his big arm over her waist, keeping her close, their legs twined at the ankle. The predawn coolness of night filled the room. Though she awoke with a start, she at once felt the strong pull of sleep. She wanted to stay awake, to listen for another sound, but the pull was to too great. She saw a pale green haze drifting in the room. She tried to sit up but a heaviness weighed her down. She fought against her drooping eyelids, trying to make sense of the haze blanketing their room.. She felt an urgency to stay awake but she couldn't fight it. She tried to call out to Richard but had no voice.

Moments later, Kahlan quietly pulled from Richard's embrace. Though up and moving, it was as if she were still asleep, walking in a dream. Just as she was about to slip from the room, Kahlan stopped to gather her wedding bouquet that lay on the table by the door. She quietly closed the door behind her. The entire inn was filled with the green haze as Kahlan walked, naked but for the bouquet of flowers, through the main door of the inn.

Three women huddled together in the darkness, standing just outside of Martha's inn. Their heads bowed as they chanted, one of them swinging a small urn from which the green haze flowed. Upon hearing the door open their heads came up as one. A grip of excitement held them as they saw the Mother Confessor walking toward them. Her pale skin reflected in the full moonlight. There was an ethereal beauty about her as she seemed to glide toward them. Even fully unclothed she looked ever so the bride, carrying the small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

One of the women approached her and kneeled in front of her. "Mother Confessor, we are delighted you've come." She rose before her and wrapped Kahlan in a gossamer dress, further adding to the ghostly look about her. Kahlan's mind struggled to make sense of it all. She knew she shouldn't go with these women, but she couldn't make herself stop. With all of her being she wanted to call out for Richard, to run back inside the inn to the safety of his arms, but she wasn't able to resist. It felt as if an invisible chord pulled her along with them. As she began to follow them, something in her mind told her to pull a petal from her bouquet. She didn't know why, but it seemed important. She tugged at one of the velvety smooth blossoms and let it drift to the ground. A small tear found its way out of the corner of her eye as she went willing with them into the forest.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Zedd!" Richard called to his grandfather as he rushed through the hall of the inn.

"What is it my boy? Shouldn't you be with your new bride this morning?"

"I don't know where she is, Zedd. I don't understand it…all of her clothes are still in our room but Kahlan isn't. She's missing.

Zedd furrowed his brow, perplexed by what Richard told him. "That's strange; all of her clothes are still here? She couldn't have gone too far I would think. Did you hear anything?"

"Nothing. I can't imagine she could get up out of bed without my knowing. And she wouldn't just leave without telling me, without saying anything. Something's happened to her Zedd."

"Hold on my boy" his grandfather replied. "Let's keep our wits about us and have a look."

Having searched the inn and the nearby grounds, Richard went to search the outlying woods, looking for any trace of what may have happened to her. He'd already found several petals from her wedding bouquet; one outside the inn and two others in the underbrush of the woods. He wondered why she would have taken the flowers, yet not taken time to dress. He tried to calm his pounding heart, knowing that whatever had happened was to no good end.

Zedd had borrowed a horse from Martha to return to the town of Marley Glenn. Since that was the last place they had all been he thought it made sense to ask questions there. With the aid of the horse, he reasoned he would make it there and back by the following day.

Richard stayed in Holly Meade searching long into the night. Any tracks left behind seemed to disappear at the place where he found the last flower petal. He returned to that spot now to search yet again. Something he hadn't seen before caught his eye, fluttering with the gentle breeze. He went to a nearby tree and lifted the small piece of fabric caught in its bark. It was light and translucent, like gossamer. Angry with himself for missing it before, he wondered what else he might have overlooked.

He leaned his back against the tree and slid down to the ground, sitting in the dirt. He rubbed the delicate cloth between his fingers and rested his head back against the tree. He was exhausted. He'd been up with the sun in search of Kahlan and the sun would soon be up again. He couldn't believe this was happening. They were finally together, married, and now she was gone. All he wanted was to have his wife back, safe in his arms.

His mind drifted to the night before. Their wedding night. She had looked so beautiful; so happy. He replayed the events of that night in his mind; the feel of her soft curves under his hands, the warmth of her body against his; her thick mass of hair surrounding him when she lay over him. He remembered their unbridled passion as they made love long into the night. Richard thumped his head against the tree. He desperately needed to find her and losing himself in these thoughts wasn't helping. He couldn't linger on these memories if he wanted any chance of finding her.

##

Kahlan's mind was finally clearing. She felt as if she were coming out of a fog, like she was nearing the surface of a lake having too long been under water. She knew what magic felt like and knew she had been touched by it. She had been under a spell, a powerful spell that had kept her in a dreamlike state. Even now it was hard for her to determine what was real and what had been a dream. She gave herself a mental shake. She saw her wedding flowers lying on a table. She felt a wave of relief; _that _had been real. She and Richard _were _married.

She cast her eyes about the room she was in. It was cold and stark. The only light filtered in from small windows high above her. Aside from the bed she had just been resting on and the small table with her flowers, it was devoid of furnishings. Looking down at herself she saw she was barefoot and wore a translucent dress of the sheerest fabric. She may as well be wearing nothing at all she thought. She vaguely remembered the three women who brought her here. With the windows being so high above her, Kahlan had only one option; she opened the door to the room and stepped through. She was immediately surrounded by veins of green light as they arced within the doorway, thin splinters of green, spreading out like cracks in ice. She crumpled to the ground in pain. Gasping for breath she dragged herself on hands and knees back inside the safety of the room.

Moments later, one of the women who had brought her there entered her room, walking into the arcs of light, passing through completely untouched by pain. She looked down at Kahlan who lied panting on the floor. She spoke sincerely, "You would be wise not to do that again Mother Confessor. You will hurt the baby."

Kahlan looked up at her with confusion, trying to calm her breathing. "What are you talking about? What baby?"

"_Your _baby, Kahlan Amnell."

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zedd arrived back at the inn just after sunup, having ridden all night. Martha greeted him, telling him she had insisted Richard get some sleep. He had tried to resist, but when she pointed out that he wouldn't be able to search for Kahlan once he collapsed, he relented and was sleeping now.

"Unfortunately, this can't wait; I have to speak with him." Zedd made his way up to Richard's room and entered without knocking. He found him asleep on the bed; Kahlan's wedding dress in his hands.

"Wake up Richard. I have news."

Richard immediately sat up. "Zedd? What is it?"

He sat on the bed next to Richard. "I went to speak with Tyra at the apothecary shop in Marley Glenn. She said that several days ago, three women came to see her, looking for some herbs."

"Wait. Zedd. This Tyra woman is the one who had captured Kahlan and turned her over to that wizard, Grantham. How can you trust anything she says?"

"Tyra and I came to understanding. I told you she is young and inexperienced. She was desperate for help. Unfortunately, she didn't' have anyone to guide her away from the likes of that Grantham. But she has since come to see the light. You remember she did help us in the end, telling me the truth of what she'd done."

Richard conceded and asked Zedd to continue.

He went on, "One of the herbs they were looking for is Dacrim. Used on its own, it would put a person into a deep sleep. They wouldn't be able to wake; but if they somehow did manage it, they wouldn't be able to move. They would feel a great weight pressing down upon them." Zedd paused before continuing, "This herb has another use; one that can only be used in conjunction with a certain spell. Then its effects are very different."

"How so?"

Zedd looked hesitant to explain but went on, "If this Dacrim herb is used on a person with a…particular spell…it would make that person go into a dreamlike state; awake, but not really conscious, allowing them to be controlled by those who cast it.

Perplexed, Richard asked "What is this particular spell it's used with?"

Zedd leveled a somber look at him "The spell can only be cast on women. It's called a 'descendants spell'."

Richard's eyes urged him to continue.

"A descendants spell sits inside a woman, lying dormant, completely unknown to her or anyone else until it is awakened. There is no way for her to know she carries it."

Following his words closely, Richard asked "And what causes this 'decendants' spell to be awakened?"

Zedd paused and leveled a look into Richard's eyes. "That's the frightening part of it." He rested his hands on Richard's shoulders gripping them firmly. "The spell is only awakened when she conceives a child."

Richard felt as if a great blow had struck him in the stomach. Were it not for Zedd gripping his shoulders, he would have pitched face first into his lap. He tried to take a breath needing to fill his lungs, but the air wouldn't come. His mouth hung open as he tried to breathe, the room spinning around him. He grabbed at Zedd's arms for support as they held him up.

As if needing to say it aloud in order to truly believe, Richard rasped out, "Are you telling me Zedd, that Kahlan had this descendants spell, and that it's been awakened?"

"I believe so Richard."

Richard blinked rapidly, trying to stay focused and take in the enormity of what this meant. Kahlan was with child. She was carrying their child and he had no idea where she was or even where to start looking for her. He found enough voice to ask Zedd how the spell worked.

"It works like a beacon. Once she conceives, it's instant. Those who planted the spell within her would immediately know that she now carries a child and they would know exactly where to find her. They don't require the Dacrim herb to find her, but it makes the task of taking her that much easier. Kahlan, as the carrier of the spell, would simply go with them. She wouldn't put up any resistance. "You and Kahlan were together for the first time not long ago. If she conceived a child then, they would have had plenty of time to track her here, even with stopping in Marley Glenn for the herbs."

"So you believe they used this herb to make all of us sleep, while Kahlan, who had the descendants spell, would, in her dreamlike state, simply go willingly with them?"

"That's about right. She's not necessarily willing, but she's powerless to work against it, she would go even though her mind would wish otherwise.

"She took her wedding flowers, Zedd. Why would she do that?"

"Though she's not fully aware of what's happening around her, something as profoundly important as her wedding could spark through to her. She likely saw the flowers and took them, not really knowing why." His words weighed heavy on Richard's heart.

"What do you make of this, Zedd?" Richard pulled from his pocket the piece of gossamer fabric he'd found on the tree.

Zedd examined the fabric, rubbing it between his fingers. "I can't say for sure, but it looks like a piece of a prayer dress…the kind used by the sororal women."

"Who are the sororal women?"

"Before his death, they were the devoted sorceresses of Darken Rahl."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_My _baby?" The disbelief was evident on Kahlan's face. "What are you talking about?"

The woman looked into Kahlan's eyes, walking over to her she placed a hand low on Kahlan's belly, pressing firmly. "You are with child Mother Confessor."

Kahlan took a step back, not wanting the woman's hand touching her. "You're insane. How could you possibly claim to know–"

"I know, Confessor. I know the exact moment you conceived. You have been carrying this child these last 7 days."

Kahlan's mind reeled. How could this woman possibly know? She _had _been with Richard then…for the first time. Could it be true? She had to admit, it was a possibility.

"You know what I speak is true Confessor."

Kahlan replied with defiance, "I know nothing of the sort. But if you do speak the truth, tell me why. How is it you know and what do you want with me and my baby?" Kahlan almost choked on the last of her words. Putting to voice that she might actually be carrying Richard's child flooded her with emotion. She caught herself and cast her face in the mask of a Confessor.

"I am Reetha. I was a sorceress of Darken Rahl before his death. Lord Rahl was not the only one to covet a Confessor child and now that he is dead, there are those wishing to one day hold dominion where he could not. A Confessor child, raised in the _appropriate _manner by me and my disciples would be most beneficial. You are the last of your kind, Confessor. You and only you can provide us with what we need."

Kahlan spat out a vehement reply "So you and your _disciples _wish to raise my child in an _appropriate _manner? I'm sure you would make excellent teachers in all the hideous ways of evil."

Reetha ignored Kahlan's retort and went on to tell her how it had been Giller who imbedded her with the descendants spell not long before he left the Confessors to side with Darken Rahl. He had secretly been helping the Lord Rahl for weeks. Knowing how powerful Kahlan's magic was and that she would, undoubtedly, one day be the Mother Confessor, he had implanted the spell in her so that Lord Rahl could, in time, have the Confessor child he wished for. As a sorceress of Rahl at the time, Reetha worked with Giller to devise the spell. In that way, she and Giller were both connected to it and would know the instant it was awakened. Reetha explained that Dennee had also carried this spell and Rahl's men would have soon gone for her had she not already been captured at the boundary. With Kahlan being the last of the Confessors, Reetha wanted to take no chances and came for her the moment the spell had been awakened.

Kahlan couldn't believe she had been carrying the spell inside her all of this time. Anger rose within her. In an instant, she grabbed Reetha's throat, releasing the hold on her power, her eyes flashing with its force.

The sorceress stood unaffected. "One of the benefits of working with the great wizard, Mother Confessor. Before your arrival at the Keep of Edron, I too spent time there and have the protection of Giller's potion. Your magic has no affect on me."

Winded from using her power, Kahlan's mind reeled at what to do next. She breathed heavily, "This makes no sense. It will take years for the child to be of any help to you. What good is that to you?

"We must start somewhere Confessor. We are patient. We've the rest of our lives to rule."

"So you plan to take my baby and kill me then?"

Reetha let out a small laugh. "No Confessor. Why would we stop with just one child? Young life is too fragile. Suppose something should happen to the child? Besides, it would take generations to create even the smallest band of Confessors. We desire as many children as possible. You'll be bred again as soon as you're able."

##

Left alone, Kahlan paced the room. She needed to find a way out. Reetha had said they wanted to take her baby. She stopped dead her tracks. _Her baby_. Was it possible? Was she really carrying she and Richard's child? Her hands went to her belly. She found herself believing what Reetha had told her. She spread her fingers wide, trying desperately to feel some sign of life. She knew it would be much too soon to know; still, she couldn't help but try and make a connection.

She thought of Richard. She wanted to be with him so desperately. They'd barely had a chance to be husband and wife before she was taken away. She remembered how fiercely passionate he'd been on their wedding night. Her stomach fluttered with the memory: standing beside their bed he had held her in his arms; she could feel them around her now, feel his lips as they had brushed across the swell of her breasts rising above her dress. She remembered the feel of his hands along her back as he kissed her like that, his fingers slipping over her shoulders, caressing the length of her neck before settling on her braid. As he left a trail of soft kisses along her throat, he unwound the ribbon from her small braids, working his fingers through her thick mass of hair and setting it free. He had made love to her that night with his hands buried there in her hair.

Kahlan muffled a forlorn cry. Thinking of Richard this way only filled her with loneliness and pain. She looked down at her hands resting low on her middle as a tear slipped from her eyes and fell to her fingers.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zedd had explained as delicately as he could to Richard that the order of sororal women were able to travel over vast distances, much like Darken Rahl once did when he traveled in the blue flames of passage from the People's Palace to the Keep of Edron. Zedd knew of the temple where the women practiced their magic and they were headed there now. Though they had horses borrowed from Martha, he was trying to gently let Richard know that it was a long way off and that Kahlan and the women would likely be there long before they arrived.

They were well into their second week of hard traveling, moving as swiftly as possible to reach the temple. It had been hard on the old wizard; the constant riding, little sleep and eating on the go, but neither dared slow the pace. He knew it had not been nearly as hard on him as it had been on Richard, who often paced their camp into the early morning hours or stared intently into the fire while Zedd slept. Zedd encouraged him to eat when he didn't have the stomach for it, failing more often than not.

After yet another day of long hard riding, they stopped at a stream to water their horses. Zedd could see his grandson's exhaustion, how his hands trembled with lack of food and rest. Richard sank to the ground next to his horse. He reached his hand into the swift running stream and ran his fingers through his hair, gaining a small measure of relief from the cool water. He dipped his hand back into the stream and ran a wet palm over his face kneading at the tension in his eyes.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled free the ribbon Kahlan had worn in her hair on their wedding day, smoothing it between his shaking fingers. Zedd knelt down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Richard. Don't lose hope now." Richard looked up at him, the grip of anxiety showed on his face as tears slipped from his eyes. "I need Kahlan with me, Zedd; now more than ever. And she needs me. Dear spirits, she's carrying our child." Wracked with grief, Richard clung to his grandfather and let his sobs come.

##

Reetha removed the spell surrounding Kahlan's room, bringing her out to the main center of the temple.

"I want you to meet Marcus, Mother Confessor."

A large man was standing off to the side of the room. He looked solid and powerfully built. Kahlan took in his menacing brow. He had a bushy mustache over his thick lips and was bald but for a pony tail that hung between his shoulder blades. His chest bare, he had thick leather pads covering his shoulders and arms. Tight buckskin pants revealed immense thighs. Already uncomfortable in her gossamer dress, Kahlan felt it had become even more revealing as he leered at her through his small, dark eyes.

"Marcus is indispensible to us around here. He's an excellent hunter and fisherman; he keeps our cisterns full with water and our fires stoked with wood. Anything, really, we need him to do, we have but to ask, he is very loyal. He's going for firewood now. I'd like you go with him, you can gather roots and berries for us. I think the fresh air would be good for the baby. I'm sure you'd rather that to sitting in your room?"

Kahlan welcomed the idea of getting out of the temple, into the woods, where she might find an opportunity for escape. She affirmed her agreement with a nod.

Reetha handed her a canvas bag to use in gathering the food. "Don't get any ideas, Confessor. Marcus here is not only strong and an expert shot with a bow, he's also pristinely ungifted.

Kahlan's heart sank, realizing her power would have no affect on him.

##

Once in the woods, Kahlan determined that her first instincts of Marcus had been right. He may be big and good with a crossbow, but he wasn't very bright. He could follow orders though and made sure Kahlan stayed close to him as Reetha had instructed. She would have to figure out a way of escape that wouldn't require her magic. She eyed his many weapons. If she could be quick and get her hands on one, she might be able to slit his throat before he knew what happened. She wouldn't have a second chance; he was too big and powerful. His strength would overwhelm her in an instant.

As he set several snares for catching rabbits, Kahlan sat in the dirt, digging for karrow roots. Her bag about half full, she moved without looking to change her position and saw two huge boots planted next to her. She slowly looked up to see Marcus there, like an imposing oak tree towering over her. He was looking at her like he had inside the temple. Kahlan tried to use the canvass bag as cover from the sheerness of her dress and block his eyes from the view he sought. Marcus licked his lips. Like him, his voice was beefy, "Reetha says I get to have you."

Kahlan could feel the blood draining from her face. She felt totally defenseless against this mountain of a man. Her mind spun quickly trying to think of a way out, some way other than having to physically fight him. She tried to speak calmly. "I am with child, Marcus. A child Reetha wants very badly. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do anything that might hurt the baby."

His leer grew more intense, "She said she needs more babies. She told me I get to make them with you."

Kahlan did her best to smile at him, trying to keep him calm. The last thing she needed was this brute to be in a violent frame of mind. "Yes, she told me that too" she lied. She knew Reetha wanted more Confessors, but not with this beast. "Once the child arrives, Marcus, then she'll want me to have another. But now, well, it might hurt the baby. You wouldn't want to do that now would you? Reetha would be very unhappy I'm sure. She might even send you away."

He seemed to consider her words as he continued staring at her. After a long moment, he reached down and yanked her up by her wrist, causing her to drop the bag of roots. He didn't move toward her, he just stood holding her wrist, breathing heavily, staring through her thin veil of a dress. "We chop wood now." He dropped her wrist and headed back into the woods. Kahlan's legs nearly gave out from under her with relief. She picked-up the bag and caught up to where he waited for her.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Richard and Zedd slipped into the temple, Zedd had quietly eliminated two of the guards with his magic while Richard slit the throat of a third who was patrolling the perimeter.

Now inside, the main circular room of the temple didn't allow much in the way of hiding places or protection. The soroal women came at them with all they had. The room was alive with flashes of lightening that Reetha unleashed on them. Zedd countered with a blaze of wizard's fire. Richard's sword was up in a snap, reflecting the lightening, sending the bolts ricocheting throughout the room. Zedd dove for cover as one of the bolts headed straight for him.

Reetha's disciples released their magic, though they were not nearly as powerful as she, nor was she nearly as powerful as Zedd. One of them dropped a magical web on Richard, threatening to squeeze him in. He hacked at it with his sword from within the web, breaking the threads apart.

Another burst of wizard's fire from Zedd took out the disciples, leaving the pair lying in a smoldering heap on the stone floor. Reetha's eyes flashed in anger. As the old wizard released his fire on her, she held up her arms and, with great effort, created an invisible shield of protection against the flames. She ground her teeth in pain as she drew power from deep within herself to hold the shield and simultaneously release a great impact into the air, sending both Zedd and Richard sprawling to the hard floor. Raising her arms, chanting, she brought on the blue flames of passage. She was gone in an instant.

Smoke still hung in the air as Richard and Zedd looked dazedly around the room; a room that just moments ago had been ablaze with fire and lightening was now as calm as a meadow.

Richard pulled himself up and extended a hand to Zedd, helping him stand.

Searching for Kahlan in the temple, Richard found the dried remains of her wedding bouquet. She had been here. He felt relief at knowing that much. But cold fingers of fear crept into him, not knowing where she was now or what they'd done to her. Finding no other sign of her within the temple, they headed back into the woods.

As they made their way through the forest, Richard halted in his tracks, his hands held out from his sides, listening intently. "Do you hear that?"

Zedd strained to listen "What is it? I don't hear it?" Just then, the noise sounded again. This time, they both heard in the distance what sounded like an ax striking a tree. Their eyes said all that was needed as they headed in the direction of the sound.

Inching their way to the top of a ravine, they looked over. A huge bull of a man was in the distance, his big ax chopping at the trunk of a tree. Not far from him, Richard could see Kahlan sitting on the ground, rooting in the dirt. Though he felt extreme relief at finding her, his blood coursed with anger. Anger at having her taken from him, anger at her being held captive, anger at being under the control of this man. His jaw set, his nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed in on her captor.

Zedd stopped Richard from drawing his sword, knowing the ring of steel would draw his attention. The old wizard held up his hands, casting out a wizard's web over him. Nothing happened. Puzzled, Zedd tried the spell again. Again, nothing happened. He tried using another type of spell with no effect.

His eyes widened, turning slowly to Richard, "I believe he is one of the pristinely ungifted. My magic is having no effect on him."

Richard gritted his teeth. "I don't need magic for this." He pulled free his sword, making his way for Marcus. The ring of steel instantly caught the brute's attention, as well as Kahlan's. "Richard!" she was quickly on her feet. Marcus hurled his ax, letting it fly through the air with deadly precision aimed right at Richard's chest. Mere inches from landing solidly in his middle, the ax flashed into flame, instantly turning to ash as Zedd burned the weapon with his wizard's fire. Richard flew through the ashes as they hung in the air, bringing down his sword with a heavy strike. Marcus dodged enough to miss the killing blow, but took a mighty hit. He fell onto his back, his legs raised in the air. With a swift kick of both legs, he sent Richard hurtling backward, plowing him into Zedd, taking him down and knocking the old man unconscious.

Kahlan stayed clear of the flying weapons as she looked for an opportunity to strike.

Marcus pulled his crossbow and fired a shot, hitting Richard squarely in the thigh as he dove for cover. Kahlan screamed his name at seeing him hit. Ripping the bolt from his leg, Richard cried out from the pain and staggered to his feet.

Seeing Richard on the ground, Kahlan made her move, diving for one of the daggers Marcus carried on his belt. As she tried to pull free the dagger, he grabbed her by her hair; his big beefy hand was almost larger than her head. He yanked hard, shoving her violently to the ground causing her to cry out.

Richard was filled with fury as he ran to close the distance and finish him off. Marcus pulled his dagger free, readying for the throw. Kahlan could see Richard was too far back, the weapon would land in his chest as he soared through the air with his blade. In that instant she knew what she had to do. In a flash that only lasted a moment she looked at Richard. He was already committed to his strike, flying through the air, bringing his blade down. But she knew it would be too late. The flying dagger would reach him first. Her eyes caught his as she pulled herself up. Marcus released the dagger. Richard's eyes went wide as he realized what she was about to do, he heard himself screaming "Noooooo!" as Kahlan threw herself between him and the path of the dagger. The blade of the weapon buried in her back, the force throwing her face first into the dirt.

Richard's sword sliced through Marcus' chest, impaling him up to the hilt. He didn't stop long enough to pull the weapon from him, leaving it buried in the lifeless man and fell to his knees beside to Kahlan.

Blood poured from her wound, soaking into the ground. "Kahlan!" He lifted her shoulders and gently rolled her to lay in his arms, careful of the weapon still in her back. Tears fell from his eyes as he brushed the dirt from her face. "Hold on Kahlan. You'll be okay." Kahlan's ashen face struck terror into his heart. She was losing a lot of blood. "Zedd!" He screamed for his grandfather, needing his healing magic to help her. Zedd lay unmoving, still unconscious on the ground.

He rocked Kahlan in his arms as he knelt in the dirt sobbing. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry Richard. I was going to have a baby…" her hand weakly touched his face, "I'm sorry we won't be here with you. We'll be waiting for you."

He knew she was telling him she was going to die. With his arm under her shoulders, he pulled her close against him, "Kahlan, no. You're going to be okay." He moved his other hand to low on her belly. "You're going to have our baby, Kahlan. Everything will be fine, and we'll all be together." He smiled at her though his tears.

She tried to return the smile but didn't have the strength, "I love you Richard, forever" she whispered. Her lifeless hand fell from his face. Huddled over her on the ground, he wrapped both arms tight around her as his anguished cry rang through the forest.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Richard lay on the forest floor with Kahlan's lifeless body in his arms. His legs were wrapped around hers and his brow was pressed tight against her cheek as he whispered his love for her; certain she would hear him from the Underworld. He was wracked with pain and grief. "Please don't leave me, Kahlan. I need you. I can't go on without you."

Zedd slowly came to, his head pounding. Lying in the dirt he could hear Richard's mournful cries. He moved to where his grandson lay on the ground with Kahlan in his arms. As he came closer, he saw Richard was covered in blood; Kahlan's blood.

"Dear spirits, what happened?"

Richard's face immediately came up, pleading through tears, "Zedd, you have to help her. You have to heal Kahlan."

The old wizard could barely form words, staring at the scene in disbelief. "Healing won't help her now, my boy. It's too late for that." His eyes showed his deep sorrow, not only for his grandson's pain, but for his own pain at losing this dear friend.

Richard's agony ripped him in two. Still holding her in his arms, he got up to his knees, his jaw was set firm, his teeth gritted in anger, his eyes danced wildly; "No, it's not too late! You will heal her Zedd."

Zedd tried to temper him, "Richard, it won't—

"You will heal her." He said, trying to control his voice. "And then I want you to draw a grace, just as Kieran did in the tomb. Draw a grace, Zedd, and call her spirit back from the Underworld."

A sadness came over Zedd's face. "Richard, you know there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, to ease your suffering, but I am not the Creator. It is not for me to use my magic in that way. Nature must be allowed to work as it will, without interference from wizards. I let my own Taralyn go for the same reason."

"There's nothing 'natural' about this Zedd! Why would the good spirits give me Kahlan and give us a child, only to take them both away from me before our child's even had a chance to live? What is more natural, Zedd; Kahlan and our baby dying here in the woods for nothing, or Kahlan and I raising our child together? Having a life together? I can't go on without her Zedd. I won't. So unless you want to lose me too, you'll do this." Richard released one of his arms from its hold on Kahlan and gripped his grandfather by the collar, pulling his face close to his. "You _will _do this Zedd."

Zedd knelt before them and closed his eyes. His hands gliding just above Kahlan's body, letting his magic flow into her, healing her. Her wounds disappeared and blood was restored, though without life, she still looked ashen.

"I've healed her, Richard. Let's get her to the temple so I can draw a proper grace.

Expectancy filled Richard's heart as he gently lifted Kahlan off the ground and carried her toward the temple.

After preparing the grace, and lighting the candles, Zedd turned to Richard. He didn't want him to pin too much hope on the chance of it working. "Richard, the power of a grace cannot always be counted on. It may not work."

"Or it may" he said unwaveringly. "You're a wizard of the first order, Zedd. I'm counting on it to work."

He held Kahlan's head in his lap as Zedd stood over them.

Zedd closed his eyes and began to chant; saying the words that would bring forth Kahlan's spirit form the Underworld. As his chant became louder, a bright light filled the center of the grace. Richard could see the faint image of Kahlan in the brightness. There was an intense flash as the light entered her body.

She took in a sudden gasp of air, gulping for more, trying to fill her lungs as her legs thrashed. Richard let out a cry of relief and pulled her up to sitting so he could look into her eyes, making sure she was really there and breathing steadily. His joy was so great he couldn't form words to speak. All he could do was smile broadly at her, his eyes wide.

Still somewhat dazed, Kahlan reached her hand out to his face. After a moment of taking in the sight of him, her smile equaled his. Awash with relief, Richard finally managed to form words, "Thank the spirits!" he pulled her to him and held her close, his hand stroking the length of her hair, tears of happiness filling his eyes.

Zedd knelt down next to them and joined in the embrace. "Thank you Zedd" was all Kahlan could manage, too choked to speak.

"We're glad to have you back dear one." He turned to Richard, "We should go as soon as she's able. We don't want to be here if that sorceress decides to return with more of her friends." Richard nodded his agreement and went back to hugging Kahlan tight. Zedd went to wait outside until they were ready.

Holding her by her shoulders, Richard looked intently in her eyes "I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd thought I'd lost you. I couldn't go on without you." A look of pain returned to his face, "I'm sorry about the baby, Kahlan but we can try for another."

Kahlan shook her head, "Richard, the baby is fine. She's connected to me. She went with me to the Underworld and was still linked to me when I came back." Kahlan couldn't quite place the look that came over his face as comprehension set in.

"She?" His smile spread wide.

"Yes. It's a girl Richard." She leaned in close with a smile and whispered before kissing him, "and she has her father's spirit." He pulled her close holding her tight as their kiss deepened. Neither held back, allowing their passion for each other to pour forth. Richard thought his heart would burst with joy. Joy at having his wife back and joy at knowing they would soon have a daughter, but mostly, joy with knowing they had a lifetime ahead of them to be together and love each other.

**The End **(Hope you'll watch for part 3 of the series, "Whispers in the Night".)


End file.
